The Secret
by ThatCuteGamer
Summary: This is a Pinecest so if you don't like Pinecest then don't read! Also I did get A LOT of inspiration from other Pinecest stories so don't get mad if you see any similarities!
1. The Reveal

Dipper and Mabel were now 15 and were doing well in school. Dipper was part of the paranormal club and Mabel was in the arts club. Their Gruncle Stan always came home from his adventures to be there with Dipper and Mabel during the summer like when they were 12. Mabel was very much different though then when she was 12: her hair was long, her braces were gone, She didn't wear sweaters anymore rather she wore shorts and nice shirts, and she didn't awe over every boy she saw. Dipper though, didn't change much: he was less awkward, he was very smart and handsome, and he did his own journals.

* * *

" _Agh where is my journal?"_ Dipper said in his head. He was not talking about his documentary journal where he documented everything _weird_ where ever he was in the world. In his secret one though, he had many secrets. If anyone read them, especially Mabel, he would be destroyed. _" I know who has it! Mabel. Oh I hope she doesn't read it!"_ Dipper thought. He raced to their balcony to where Mabel was, watching the sunset.

"Mabel do you have my journal?" he asked.

"Why would I want to see your documentaries?" she asked.

"No, I'm talking about my _private_ one!"

"Oh you're talking about _this!_ " Mabel held up his journal in the air. "Dipper I read it, _all_ of it." Dipper started to panic. If Mabel read it that means she probably knows the feelings has for her. "I..uh..-" "Dipper don't speak. How could you love me like _that_? We are siblings! Plus what would mom and dad thought if they knew?" Mabel wasn't speaking in a harsh voice but as a interrogating voice. Right then and there Dipper started to cry a little. "Mabel I'm sorry. Its that you are so perfect and there is no one like you! I am so perverted!" Dipper ran inside before Mabel could say anything that could help her brother. _"Dipper I love you too! Only if you didn't leave without me explaining."_


	2. Coming Out

**Guys before this begins I need to say one thing! I've only watched Gravity Falls up to where before it left Disney Channel and the very last episode of Weird Megedion! If I reference anything from the time I didn't watch it and I get it wrong please let me know!**

After Dipper left he went to his room to take a bath, it always made him feel better. Usually whenever he takes a bath he masturbates like almost every guy his age, but when he did it, he always thought of Mabel. Fantasising her breasts and how full they were just him holding them, was enough to make him cum. He didn't do that today but instead cried about the lost of his love _and_ sister! "Mabel why did you have to read it." He said to himself. The door creaked open and there was Mabel standing there. "Hey Dip, can I come in?" "Sure why not." Mabel could obviously see that he was down so she did what she came here to do. She kissed him on the lips and left.

Dipper was surprised by Mabel's kiss that before he even washed his hair, he was very wrinkly. That night Mabel and Dipper had the house to themselves since Gruncle Stan had to go to somewhere . It was awkward between them. "Dipper…" I didn't let Mabel finish. He grabbed her and kissed her. At first Mabel seemed like she wanted to pull away but just stayed there instead. "Dipper, this is wrong! We can't do this…" after a minutes of kissing she pulled back and said crying. "Mabel I know. I just can't keep these feelings in even especially now that you 100% know!" Dipper started to tear up. "Dip, let me ask you something. How long have you felt this way about me?" "Since the gnome attack when we were twelve." Mabel was shocked on how long Dipper kept this in. It probably bottled up and finally exploded like a rocket! "Three years Dipper? How?" Dipper was shocked that Mabel didn't think he was perverted by _now_ since he revealed how long he's liked her. "It was very hard honestly. I only told my journal, it was a place to where it didn't explode. I just thought hanging with you more as a sister and brother thing would help but it made me fall for you more!" Mabel hugged Dipper "Dipper, don't worry, I feel the same way…"


	3. Knowlage

As Dipper and Mabel were talking, Stan listened in though the door. " _Oh god,"_ he thought to himself, " _I gotta stop this or else someone might find out and then they might get in BIG trouble!"_ He only wanted the best for the two but they might not see it his way. "KIDS COME DOWN HERE!" He yelled. Mabel and Dipper cleaned their eyes from their crying and went down stairs. "Look I know whats going on with you two," He started off smooth so they wouldn't break down. Mabel and Dipper though grabbed each other's hands and held them tightly. "See, just what I'm talking about! You can't do that, especially not in public." Mabel was starting to tear up. "You guys are only 15, you don't want your lives ruined by this now!" "Gruncle Stan, I've felt this way for a long ti-" He was cut off "I know Dipper I heard you guys talking. You've liked her for 2 years, thats a long time. Anyways I think it would be best if you guys don't have a relationship but, you guys _are_ 15 so I cant really tell you what to do." Mabel and Dipper were lightened up a bit by this. "So do we have permission to date Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked. "Again you're 15. I don't mind." Mabel and Dipper stood up and kissed. They thanked Gruncle Stan and went upstairs.

When the twins went upstairs they started laughing and kissing. Both knew no matter what no one else could make them _this_ happy. "Mabel I love you!" Dipper said. "I love you too Dipper." They continued kissing. That night Mabel and Dipper rearranged their room to make their two twin beds into one bigger bed and they slept with each other.

"Oh my sweet Mabel," Gideon said while peering though the twin's window," Even if you are dating you're brother. You'll end up being mine! I might not have the weird monsters or Bill anymore but trust me, I'll get ya!"


	4. Spy

**Hey guys before this chapter starts let me say somethings. First I know I'm publishing many chapters to this story very quickly right now and let me tell you why. 1. Spring break is almost over for me. 2. I write a lot of stories during school since I was in 3rd grade so it just comes naturally since I usually write the storied on complete fiction with nothing to base it off from so this seems much easier. Thats mostly what I needed to say.**

"Mabel time to get up!" Dipper yelled. "Dipper it's 8am _and_ its summer!" Mabel said still mostly asleep. "Breakfast is ready though and you don't want it to get cold." He said. "Ugh…" Mabel finally opened her eyes to see Dipper wearing only his boxers and heading down stairs. "Dipper aren't you forgetting your clothes?" She yelled. "No, Gruncle Stan has to take care of some business out of town today so he is going to be gone for a week." He shouted back up. _"That means Dipper and I have the house to ourselves for the whole week!"_ Mabel said to herself. She rushed downstairs and kissed Dipper on the cheek. "Morning sunshine, glad you can make it to breakfast!" Dipper said. "Sunshine? I like that nickname!" They both laughed and ate their breakfast. "Dipper this is delicious! You are an amazing cook!" Dipper loved Mabel's praises about his cooking. "Thanks Mabel. I wanted it to be perfect for you." Mabel blushed after what Dipper said. After breakfast they sat down on the couch and watched TV while kissing a bit.

Mabel's phone buzzed and checked the text she got. It was from a blocked number and they sent a picture of them kissing. Two seconds later a text followed: _I'm watching you. I know you love your brother. I know who you are._ Mabel was freaked out by this and showed Dipper. "Mabel lets just close the curtains and then they wont get anymore pictures. Probably some weirdo trying to scare us. No need to freak out. Besides if that person shows anyone we can move away." This helped calm down Mabel but something about it felt off for her. All the weird things in Gravity Falls were gone since they defeated Bill but something still felt off. She put it aside in her head and just continued to cuddle with Dipper, after they closed all curtains, and watched TV.


	5. Caught

**Hey guys! I just want to say, thank you guys for reading! I'm trying to make the chapters longer since I noticed they were very short. Also in the up coming chapters there might be some time skip so sorry for that but honestly, I don't want to write about everything that happens to them. Also if you have any recommendations about what could happen next leave it in a review and who knows, I might add it. Well, enjoy!**

Dipper and Mabel have been together for 4 years now and no one still suspects a thing. The teens are now 19 since it has been past their birthday and they are now back in California. They didn't get anymore texts from the blocked number and they were relived about that. Mabel had to tell someone about their relationship so she told her best friend at her school, Luara, and at first she was grossed out but then she understood it, and helped Mabel to keep it a secret. While Dipper and Mabel were in Gravity Falls in the summer they did have sex but rarely had it only if it was a special occasion. Dipper and Mabel were planning to get a house and live together when they went to collage and planned to go to the same place since Mabel had caught up with Dipper's smarts.

"Dipper I'm glad our relationship has worked out." Mabel said while they were in Dipper's room making out. "Me too. Mom and dad doesn't suspect a thing!" They laughed for a minute and then continued kissing. Mabel was only wearing her bra and panties and Dipper was only wearing his boxers. Since they were the only ones with their rooms upstairs they knew that they had more privacy since their parent's room was downstairs. They were so deep in their kissing that they didn't hear the knocks on the door and it opening. They stopped after they heard their mother gasp and drop all of Dipper's nicely folded clothes on the floor. "Mom let us explain!" Dipper said. "I don't need an explanation! My only two children making out with each other!" Their mother yelled. She ran down the stairs and into her room to tell their father what she saw.

"Dipper what are we going to do! Dad will tear us apart!" Mabel started to cry. "We don't know that for sure!" Dipper tried to calm Mabel down but it was no use. "THEY DID WHAT?" They heard their father yell. The kids got their clothes on and put necessities in their bag very quickly and ran out the front door. "Dipper, Mabel, wait!" They heard their mother yell. They just kept on running without looking back.


	6. Special Occasion

**Guys let me say that mostly this chapter is very mature so you have been warned.**

Dipper and Mabel ran as fast as they could until they couldn't run any longer. They came up to a drug store with an ATM so Mabel and Dipper withdrew some of what they each had. Dipper got $500 and Mabel got $300. They had credit and debit cards so they were able to rent out a decent apartment since they were not planning to go back to their home with their parents. In the morning they made new back accounts and put all the money in their old ones into the new so their parents couldn't close the accounts. During that day they both found full time jobs they made a good amount of money. They realised that leaving the house wasn't going to be very difficult. They were 19 but they probably weren't going to collage since they wouldn't have enough money. They weren't in school anymore since they graduated before the summer. Everything was perfect for Dipper and Mabel. They had each other, they had food, and they had a shelter.

"Dipper this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Mabel said while walking around their pretty spacious apartment. "Yeah." Dipper was looking around as well. Suddenly Mabel hugged him from behind and Dipper knew she didn't have a shirt or bra on. "C'mon Dip, we _rarely_ do it and when we do its a special occasion! I'd say this is pretty special." Mabel said trying to get Dipper to have sex with her. _"Oh shit,"_ Dipper said in his head, _"the one thing I forgot in the house was the condoms! Well I guess we'll do without. We both have to be careful."_ "Fine." Dipper started to get undressed and Mabel did so as well. They were both completely naked and went to cuddle on the bed. They always start out slow because if they do, it feels better.

They were kissing at first, French style. Dipper started to stroke her hair and rubbing her up and down. Mabel focused on what Dipper was doing to her since there wasn't much she can do without going to fast in. Dipper started rubbing front and made his way to her breasts. He squeezed them at just the right pressure that Mabel liked. Mabel moaned and that meant he was doing a good job. Mabel started to kiss down Dipper's chest and stomach until she got to his penis. She grabbed it and Dipper twitched. She started spiting on it and sucking it. After Dipper couldn't handle it anymore he cummed into her mouth and Mabel swallowed it. Since Dipper just had his climax, he wanted Mabel to have hers. He started eating her out. It didn't take Mabel long to cum since Dipper rubbing her body helped her get there quicker.

After that they kissed for a bit longer, embracing each other. When they stopped kissing, Mabel got on top of Dipper and put his penis into her. At first she squealed but then she just moaned and occasionally squealed. Dipper was thrusting up and down and Mabel was going up and down with Dipper's rhythm. After a long time of this, Dipper started to rub her clit as well since he was so close to climax and he wanted her to reach hers at the same time with him. _"I see Dipper forgot to put on a condom,"_ Mabel said to herself, _"My period is expected in a week or two, I hope nothing bad happens."_ Mabel put that bad thought in the back of her mind and focused on Dipper. They both reached their climax at the same time and then when they did they slowed down. Mabel got off of Dipper and and they embraced each other. While doing so they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Trouble

Dipper and Mabel had an amazing time the night before. It was Sunday and they slept in. "Dipper I noticed there was no condom last night." Mabel said when she was barely awake. Dipper turned over to face her. "I know Mabel they were the one thing I forgot to get before we left." "It doesn't matter as long and we get lucky." Mabel hugged Dipper. "Sunshine lets get out of bed I'll make breakfast." "Ok Dippinsause." They both laughed at the nickname from Mabel _"_ _haha I haven't heard that nickname from Mabel since we started dating."_ Dipper made them a nice breakfast. As always, Mabel complemented him on his cooking.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Dipper I'm getting worried, I haven't had my period and it was due this week!" Mabel was pacing back and forth. "Mabel go to the drug store, buy a pregnancy test, and use it so we don't have to worry so much!" Dipper said. Mabel left and came back as soon as she could. She bought one from 5 different brands just to be safe. She went to the bathroom and used them.

Mabel was crying her eyes out. She checked the box one more time. _= pregnant -not pregnant. "What am I going to tell Dipper…?"_ She looked into the trash can and looked at all the pregnancies that are in there, they all said positive. There was knocks on the door, "Mabel you okay in there?" Dipper asked softy "Yeah, I'm okay Dipper." Mabel cleaned up her face and came out. "Woah Mabel, you are not okay! Whats wrong?" Dipper was very worried about his sister. "Go in and look in the trash…" Mabel let Dipper pass her and she went to sit on the bed. "Oh God…" Dipper was so surprised. "Im sorry Dipper! Please don't leave me." Mabel started crying again. Dipper rushed by Mabel's side and comforted her. "Mabel I wont leave you, never. We can get through this! We will be the best parents the world will ever know." Dipper was trying to encourage her. Mabel smiled and leaned on him. "We will get through this Mabel, I promise."


	8. Parents

Its been 9 months since Mabel figured out she was pregnant and she was due any day now. During that time Mabel and Dipper worked very hard for more money. Mabel worked until her maternity leave. They made a section for the baby and promised to each other that they would have a house before the baby turns 5. They wanted the best for the baby no matter the risk.

 _Knock knock knock_. "Dipper can you get it?" Mabel asked since she was in pain. "Sure baby." Dipper opened the door. His parents were there. Dipper's eyes went wide and his face grew pale. "Hello Dipper." said. "M-m-mom d -dad." Dipper was shocked. "May we come in." "S-sure." He couldn't stop stuttering his words. "Mabel!" Their parents yelled. "Hello? Who is it?" Dipper ran to Mabel before their parents got there and sat next to her. "What a nice apartment you two!" Their parents didn't seem mad at all, which made the twins nervous. "Children I cant believe it took us so long to find you two! Ever since you ran away we've been worried sick! Lets go back home." "No! I wont go back mom! I want to stay here with Dipper and the baby." Mabel realised what she said. "Baby?!" Their parent's faces were wide eyed. Not only were the twins dating but they also were having a child. Mabel randomly screamed."Dipper my water broke!" They rushed Mabel to the hospital and their parents came along.


	9. The End

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

They named the baby Lily. Lily was now 4 years old and Dipper and Mabel lived in a very large house. Their parents supported their life together. They came over frequently and played with Lily. They kept their promise. They got the house before Lily was 5. Their parents thought of Lily as their daughter and granddaughter. Dipper and Mabel were married as well. Life was perfect until Gideon showed up. "GIVE ME MY QUEEN!" He yelled. "GIDEON GIVE IT UP! WE ARE MARRIED AND WE HAVE A CHILD!" Dipper yelled back. Gideon didn't know that they had a child and they were married. He succumbed to defeat.

 **THE END**

Ok the story has ended! It was very fun to write! If you have any suggestions let me know by leaving a review! Bye!


End file.
